Lingering Scent
by TCRLN
Summary: Going against a monster team from a new school and bumping into their manager before the game. TsukiSaku.


Hey! I'm back from my short request-making-pause. Haha! This was requested some time ago, I hope you guys would like this, I'm sorry if there are mostakes since I didn't proof read and I am also sorry if anyone was too OOC. And again, I'm sorry for not making it sooner.

 **Requested by:**

 **White-Manju: "** _Can I make a request? I would love to see a Tsukishima x Sakura story, but Sakura being the manager of the rival team! Maybe they have met each other moments before the match when Sakura went after water bottles for her team, or something like this!"_

Well, I don't know if I got it right, seeing as so far the requests I've done weren't exactly what the requesters had in mind. I hope you'd still like it even if it wasn't what you were expecting. Huee, and by the way, with the lack of further information, I decided to make it a oneshot. Sorry if it wasn't what you had in mind, again.

 **UPDATE!** : You must be wondering why ARnC's fic is in my acc, (or maybe not and you just stumbled upon it now without knowing I originally made it in my other acc) But there's a problem going on with my email that I used in that account, so just to be safe, I'm transferring all of my works from there to here. I hope it doesn't change anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **TsukiSaku (Tsukishima/Sakura)**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

They were at the Sendai City Gymnasium for the Interhigh's Miyagi Preliminaries. They were all on the bleachers to watch the game to decide who they were going to play a game against next, although with how the game was going, it was obvious who the winner would be, seeing as they were ultimately crushing the rival team.

It was a new school, too. A school that just opened up months before; Leaf High. For a new school, they sure were monsters in volleyball, the whole team noted, as they watched a blonde male jump up and spike the ball over the net. Yep, totally mosters. They winced slightly, watching as the ball slammed harshly on the floor, bouncing up a few feet high. They wouldn't be surprised if someone breaks their wrists trying to receive that.

They couldn't help but pity the other team, Sound High, as they were being crushed. Although, they managed to get the first set, 25-05, it seemed like the other team purposely gave the set up to make it seem like they were going to lose and make the other's teams spirits rise up. Sadly, and sadistically, some might say, they turned the tables as they began to play seriously, or it looked like they were serious, although they doubt it since some of their moves lacked energy, but the force remained the same. They proceeded to get the second set with a 03-25, and in the third set, things didn,t look good for the Sound team as the score was nearing it's end, in Leaf's favor; 04-23.

The hype to play against the dominating team filled Karasuno with adrenaline. Hinata was practically jumping up and down in excitement next to Nishinoya, who was doing the same thing. Tanaka had a grin on his face while the only sign that indicated Kageyama's excitement was the slight twitching of his fingers. The others were either sweating or watching the team's reactions in amusement.

Their teacher in charge of the club was sweating profusely at the thought of going against the monster team, while their coach was patting his back.

"Even though I'm also doubting our chances of winning, give them some faith, Takeda-sensei."

The team looked at their coach blankly. What a way to encourage.

Tsukishima stood up, walking down the bleachers, heading to the gym doors.

"Where are you going, Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi asked as he watched the blonde male walk towards the gym doors.

Said male glanced at him, holding on the handle of the door. "To get something to drink." And proceeded to go out.

He heard Daichi say "Hurry up, our match might start soon." Before the doors closed.

He walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets as he went to where he saw a vending machine.

He say a few school girls from his peripheral vision eye him as they giggled, pointing at him. He ignored them as he proceeded to his destination.

Stuck in his thoughts of where he saw the machine, he accidentally bumped into someone, spilling whatever the person was holding on the floor.

Glancing down, he saw bottles of water. Looking at who he bumped into, the first thing he sees is pink hair.

 _Pink hair_ , he mused, _Where did I see that again_?

He was brought out of his musings by the person speaking up.

"I'm sorry." The person bowed. Now that he studied the person, a female wearing a uniform, he finally remembers why she was so familiar and from where he saw her.

Pink hair, green uniform; Leaf High's manager.

Taking notice that she was still bowing, he said, "Stand up straight, I'm supposed to be the one to apologize for bumping into you." She obeyed, straightening her back.

Emerald-green eyes. What a weird combination. Not to mention her hair is actually natural, seeing as her eyebrows are also pink.

He saw the girl drop down on her knees to pick up her fallen items, he followed. "Apologies for bumping into you, I was lost in thought." He began to pick up some of the water bottles, and seeing as she was the manager of the team they were going to be up against next, she must've gotten it for her team.

The girl smiled slightly. "No worries." She didn't speak the way other girls spoke, unlike the soft voice females used when talking to him, her's was strong, had a hint of confidence. And the way she holds herself, she practically gave of a don't-shit-with-me vibe.

It was a refreshing change.

Once he picked up all the bottles aside from what she had, he gave them to the pinkette, their fingers brushing slightly before moving away, and watched as she struggled for a bit before finally setting the bottles in a comfortable grip so that it wouldn't slip off.

She grinned at him, nodding her head in thanks. "See you on the court!" She said, then rushed off to the gym.

How did she- he glanced down on his clothes-oh. He was wearing his Karasuno jersey.

There was a lingering scent after their contact, in his fingers that brushed slightly to hers and his jersey jacket from where she bumped into, and not to mention the way it seemed to be stuck in the atmosphere after their encounter.

 _Huh_ , he began as he reached his destination after watching the female leave. He deposited a coin and proceeded to turn the knob for his drink. Once he got his drink, he immediately set out to get back to the gym.

 _She smelled like strawberry shortcakes_.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That's a wrap. Hope you guys liked it! LoveLots!


End file.
